rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
John Fincher
John Fincher is a contestant on Survivor: Samoa and frequent contributor to Rob Has a Podcast. Bio Fincher is a rocket scientist and was a contestant on Samoa, where he finished in ninth place. Fincher claims “winning” is his favorite hobby (although he did not win Samoa). In addition to brains, he is a former semi-pro soccer player. Fincher says that he is at his best during high pressure situations and times of complete chaos. He finds idiots or “unskilled” people amusing, and has no problem telling them to their face. John has traveled extensively in South America, Europe, South Africa, and Canada. John resides in Santa Monica, Calif. His birth date is Aug. 16. Known for a distinctive style of plaid button down shirt, Fincher is known for wearing his shirt from "the island" out in real life. Fincher became the first ever in-studio Survivor guest on "Rob has a Podcast" on March 10, 2011, With a second vist happening on 04/26/12. K Similarly, Rob has been known to favor the similar style shirt of Fincher and has been called out on that fact by "Rob Has a Podcast" fans on comments regarding various pictures and videos. RHAP Appearances First Appearance: March 10, 2011Survivor Podcast Party: John Fincher in the House Fincher first appeared on the podcast to recap the fourth episode of Survivor: Redemption Island. He answers a number of questions, including: How does Russell Hantz’s performance in Survivor Redemption Island reflect on both Russell and his legacy? *With a hidden immunity idol in hand, how likely is it that Boston Rob will make it to the finals? *What exactly is going on with Phillip and his underwear? *Why does Rob think Matt Elrod reminds him of Ken Jennings? *What does John have to say about both Russell Hantz’s and his own game from Survivor Samoa? Second Appearance: November 11, 2011Erinn Lobdell on Coach 3.0, Survivor Twitter Feuds & John Fincher on NOT Picking Rocks Fincher returned to recap the ninth episode of Survivor: South Pacific, specifically how his situation from Samoa compares to John Cochran's flip at the South Pacific merge. Third Appearance: April 26, 2012The Finchelor is Back: John Fincher on the Winning Ways of Survivor Kim Fincher came onto the podcast next to recap episode 11 of Survivor: One World, including the game of Kim Spradlin, whether Christina Cha has her head in the game, which players deserve to be called idiots, which Survivor girls have caught his eye and what does he think of Russell Hantz’ recent comments about him on the Hantz Mega Cast. Fourth Appearance: March 20, 2013Survivor Know-It-Alls + The Finchelor Talk Swapping & Scheming Fincher made an appearance on Survivor Know-it-Alls after the sixth episode of Survivor: Caramoan. Fourth Appearance: October 17, 2013John Fincher on Why Laura M. Rubs Him the Wrong Way Fincher came back to recap the fifth episode of Survivor: Blood vs. Water. He gives his insider perspective on Laura Morett after playing with her on the Galu tribe during Samoa. John weighs in on his thoughts about Laura’s game, her being voted out and the massage seen round the world. Other Appearances and Facts *Fincher was the first in-studio guest on Rob Has a Podcast with his first podcast appearance. *Fincher appeared as a roaster at the Roast of Rob Cesternino on January 26, 2014. *Fincher is currently dating three-time Survivor contestant and Miss Survivor 2012 Parvati Shallow. References External Links *John Fincher's Twitter page Category:People Category:Guests (Survivor Recaps)